


The Haunting

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for rosanna and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Haunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosanna).



> Written for rosanna and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“This is a bad idea.” 

“You agreed to it!”

“I know, but I hadn’t seen it then.”

Harry’s house was certainly imposing. And haunted. The spirits wouldn’t leave and Harry had asked them to help. 

“It will be fun, working together on a problem again.” Snape mimicked Lupin with unnerving accuracy. 

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” Lupin said confidently. 

“Just remember, you promised me a reward.”

“Anything,” Lupin laughed. 

“You should know better than to promise anything to a Slytherin, Lupin. But I trust I can take a Gryffindor at his word.”

Lupin’s nod was less than confident.


End file.
